Where, O, Where Has Jack's Mind Gone?
by moonlightbecomesyou
Summary: What if Jack had a memory like Dorie the fish? Find out here as he takes Will on treasure filled adventure...or is it Will taking him? Oh, yes and of course Lizzy will eventually be kidnapped...taken hostage...you know, the usual.


**Where, O, Where Has Jack's Mind Gone?

* * *

**

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own POTC or any of its characters. Yes, my memories about the same as Jack's in the stories but I would remember if did.

A/N This story came about from a lot (**A LOT**) of caffeine and a crazy time in drama club earlier.

-This Story is from my ever-loving lil sis, Emily!!!!! (Yes, I'm going to make you…a.k.a get in lots & lots of trouble!)-

* * *

It was very late at night when the pounding on the door occurred. Will had began to finally drift off to sleep but was startled back to being wide awake by the noise. He glanced over to see if his new wife Elizabeth had been disturbed by it or not; she was sound asleep still. He might as well go find out who it was, he thought as he groaned out of bed ready to give who ever it was a piece of his mind.

As he reached the door, opening it, he was about to open his mouth when there in front of him in the opening stood the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow looking like a drowned rat. Well that is more than usual. His usual heavy kohl lined eyes had black streams of tear like stains that nearly made parallel lines with the two beaded braids in his goatee. His dreaded hair was plastered flat onto the side of his head, his shirt thoroughly soaked.

Will strained his neck to look out side to see what the weather was like out there, he had not heard any rain out side, had he missed it? Nope, he had not, the cobble lined streets were completely bone dry. Not even the slightest of a puddle. He looked back at the pirate in front of him with a confused look on his face.

Jack opened his mouth letting out an "ahh" sound. He gestured with his head to the street behind him, indicating for Will to come out to him. Will turned his head to look over his shoulder, still not seeing Elizabeth who must still have been sleeping. He looked at his usually rum soaked pirate friend in front of him, his head moving more frantic in the "C'mere" gestures, more "Ahh" & "uhh" sounds escaping his mouth.

Relenting to do what he said as far as stepping over the front fresh hold of his house, he folded his arms in front of him. "What is this about Jack?" he asked. "It's awfully late at night and Elizabeth is sound asleep, a state which I was head towards when you rudely pounded on my door waking me up."

"I did?" Jack asked and then "oh. Yes I did." He flashed a golden grin. "Adventure."

"Adventure?" Will repeated, not really sure if he liked the sound of that. His and Jack's sense of adventure greatly differed.

"Adventure." Jack nodded and then added in his gruff voice. "Treasure."

"Treasure?" Will groaned. Yeah, this idea was growing less to his liking with every word that the other man was adding. Treasure with Jack Sparrow usually meant two of many things. One, him, William Turner being taken prisoner by some kind of supernatural evil forces; and two some kind of "treasure" that had some kind of either curse or just as equal wicked repercussion. "Do I have to?"

Jack stared at him for a moment as though he had no idea what he was asking him about him having to do. And his next words voiced that exact thing. "You're not making any sense!"

"Do I have to go with you to find the stupid treasure?" Will exclaimed exasperated.

"Treasure? Well why didn't you say so?" Jack replied a sudden excitement growing in him and it was very apparent on the out side, beginning in his eyes and continuing into his already big grin. "I love treasure…you a gem for thinking of inviting me along. We can take the Black Pearl! LET'S GO!"

The color drained from Will's face as he realized Jack had just invited him to go with him but now was seriously believing it was the other way around. There must not really be a treasure, or at least not any that Will knew of, so if Jack did not have on in mind…they would be wasting their time. Well, he could definitely use an adventure, and even if he just took off with out telling Elizabeth he knew eventually she would find them and/or somehow get kidnapped and their little grand treasure hunting (that is if there really was a treasure and for the love of Cotton's parrot…would it be cursed?!) adventure would turn into the usual "Save dearest Elizabeth from the Evil Pirates/Self-absorbed Commodores/blah blahs."

Just thinking about the possible things he would have to go through to save her was beginning to give the black smith a major head ache. It felt as though someone had taken his head and put it on the anvil that for the sword and the pounding hammer and used his very noggin in place of a the hot steel he would use. Oh the things he had already gone through for her…was he prepared to do the same again and more for her? Oh boy, his head was already spinning and he and Jack had not yet left for the adventure, and he was pretty sure Elizabeth had not yet been kidnapped or ran off because she was still sound asleep in bed.

He ran his hand through his hair, getting it caught in the back (he still had it in a pony tail). "So we'll be taking the Black Pearl to go find this treasure?"

Jack's happy face quickly vanished and was replaced with one of disgust. "Boy, you think just because I be the captain of me very own ship that you can demand to use it for your little scallywag adventures?"

"You're the one who suggested in the first place, not I!" Will protested.

Jack's disgusted look softened a bit as he rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't I suggest taking me ship if I'm the one who knows where the blasted treasure lay?"

"Right…" was all that Will could get out this time.

"Exactly right. Now no more talk talk now chop chop to the ship ship, savvy?" Jack clapped his hands and turned around and began walking away from the Turner residence.

Will gave one last glance back in the house before heading out the rest of the way into the night with Jack. It was going to be a long, drawn out, confusing, frustrating journey and he was not sure he was going make it through it let alone like it.

"Now where did you say this treasure was located at?" Jack's voice called out to Will up a head in the darkness.

One would not have to have had light to be able to see the look on Will's face, it was visible even through his voice. "Jack!" Take what he had thought about what the adventure was going to be and times that by 100...no 1,000!

* * *

**What happened to Jack's memory? Is there really a treasure? Will Will (ha ha Will Will) end up murdering his scavenging cold-blooded chum? And the ever pending question…when will Elizabeth be kidnapped? (We all know it will happen sometime) STAY TUNED!**


End file.
